Ending It All
by D45 and S27
Summary: Relena realizes that Heero and her weren't meant to be, and takes it alittle to far. Please read and review!


Disclaimers: We don't own this wonderful anime, but if we did, we would consider  
sharing! Don't sue...all I can offer is a moldy pizza that the dog   
wouldn't eat.  
  
WARNINGS!!!: 1+2 implied, Relena torture, suicide, RFO...DON'T READ IF YOU  
LIKE RELENA!!! I think that's all. Very professional Relena-bashing fic.  
Told in Relena's POV. Very mild drama...to me at least.  
  
Author Note: This is a serious fic about Relena, and how she handles her particular  
situation. THIS IS MY FISRT SERIOUS FIC!!! Shounen ai...never done that  
before, but still. If you don't know what that means, find out. Don't   
kill me, even though Comments and critism are most definitly welcomed.   
PLEASE R&R!!! That's about it. C'ya at the bottom!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ending it All  
  
By: S27  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I stood there alone waiting for my love, but he hasn't come. That's not right...  
he's NEVER late. So why hasn't he come? Why? I began thinking about my past with him.   
I'm happy. So he should be happy. Why hasn't he come? Where is he? I'm here alone...  
on this lonely beach watching the sunset by myself...Why? He's suppose to be here   
with me...  
  
  
Then I remembered...  
  
He's at a party.  
  
  
Well, if he won't join me...I'll join him. Couples shouldn't be seperated...  
especially when HE'S there too...I must go to my love's side.  
  
  
I arraived at the party. It wasn't unusual. Just a party. Champaigne, balloons,   
fancy dresses, politics...I searched for my love, and that's when I saw HIM...  
  
  
Duo Maxwell...  
  
  
I don't like him one bit. For one, he's rude, and is a hot head with no sense.   
What male idiot has a braid a meter long, and is still talk of the town? Two, he   
hurt my love. Why couldn't he just leave? He's not a politic, and he's not proper.   
So why is a street brat like him doing here? He just doesn't belong...  
  
  
Then I saw my love...  
  
Heero...  
  
  
I was in the process of rushing to his side, but was stopped by Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Relena-sama! How nice running into you! What are you doing here?" The blond  
nut asked. What a snob! What business does he have to question me? I AM the Queen of  
the World. He's just a rich kid with some power.  
  
"Quatre-kun! I was just looking for someone. How are you?" Typical question.   
Now I'll just take my leave in a few seconds. I looked around to see if   
Heero was still there. Damn. He's gone.  
  
"Very well. You?" Shut up so I can leave. And whatever is Trowa Barton doing  
by your side? He's not a dog!  
  
"Wonderful. Excuse me Quatre-kun, but I must take my leave. I've got alot of  
work to do. So if you would..." I dismissed him.  
  
"Of course. Of course. Oyasumi Relena-sama." I left them...to look for my  
love. I exited through the balcony. I looked down, and saw a familiar figure beside  
a pillar near the entrance. I knew exactly who it was. The dark unruly hair. The   
graceful movements. The muscular body. It was my love...  
  
I raced down the stairs, and made it outside to the pillar. I saw Heero, the only   
thing I wanted to see, and nothing else...  
  
But when I looked alittle closer...Heero wasn't alone...he was...with someone else.  
I couldn't mistake this particular someone from anywhere. It was Duo. They were   
behind the pillar...KISSING?!  
  
No! That can't be! Heero loved me and only me!!! This can't be happening! UGH! This  
ISN'T happening!!! Heero loves me! There's only one explantion for this...  
  
  
DUO made him...  
  
  
I have to do something. Their 'kiss' grew stronger. No! I snapped...  
  
"HEERO!" I yelled. "Heero! What are you doing?!"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Heeor Yuy! Answer me!" I could feel tears falling down my face. "NO!"  
  
"No what?" Duo asked.   
  
How could he? Hee- MY Heero had been tricked! He would never betray me! NEVER!   
My face turned crimson as I walked up to Duo. I did the first thing that came   
to mind...I slapped him as hard as I could at the moment. Enough to leave a bright   
red mark on his face that I could see in the darkness. I turned to Heero tear-eyed,   
and raged.  
  
"How could you do THIS to me?! What did I to deserve this?! Why Heero! WHY?!  
Why are you doing this to me?! You LOVE me! You CAN'T do this to me! What is HE to  
you?!" I asked pointing a shaky finger at Duo.  
  
  
Heero glared at me for a moment. Why was he doing this to me? What have I done?  
  
  
Then he spoke, and I wish I didn't have to listen, but I did. I should have run,   
but my knees went weak. And my fist were clutched tight enough to draw crimson from   
my hands. I was mad...  
  
"He's my lover." Heero said as he appoarched Duo, and kissed him. Duo   
returned the kissed his- No! He RAPED his mouth. That's what he did!  
  
"I will not except this Heero Yuy!" And I wouldn't.  
  
"What's there to except? It's not your decision about who he loves, and who  
he doens't." Duo said, defending Heero.  
  
"NO! This CAN'T be happening! Heero loves ME! And ONLY ME!!!" I cried, and   
took a step back. "NO!"   
  
  
Then I reappoached Heero, and grabbed his shirt.   
  
  
"Heero!" I said still crying, but not from sorrow. From jealousy, and anger,  
"You can't love him! You love ME! You HAVE to love me! Please! Tell me you love me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"HEERO!!! YOU DO LOVE ME! AND NO ONE ELSE! I ORDER YOU TO LOVE ME! YOU HAVE   
TO LOVE ME!!! HEERO!!! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!!!" I gave him my best pleading eyes.  
Hoping...  
  
"I don't love you." Heero said very flatly, and continued, "I love Duo...I  
can't stand you! Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't even want to see you!"  
  
"NO!!!" I yelled, and sank down to his feet releasing his shirt before I did  
so, "...no..." I said again, as I pounded the ground with my fist sounding very meek.  
  
I stayed in that position momentarily as I noticed Duo come to Heero's side, and   
both just WATCHED...watched me cry my heart out. My cry hushed to a sob, and I got up.  
They were both staring at me. Fine. Let them. I was a mess when I got here anyways.  
  
"Excuse me..." I said, and ran off to dismiss myself. I left the two alone.  
  
I had to end it. I don't know why, but there was not only a pain in my heart, but   
in my soul. I loved him so much, but he loved another. A big part of my was sad, and  
a little part of me was relieved. I still had to end it. I didn't want to go to a  
mental institute. I needed him so much, yet, he doesn't know. I NEED him...I can't  
live without him...I lost...Even if I didn't want to love him, I did. I needed him. I  
was addicted. I had to end it...tonight...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Things had quieted at around 11:30 P.M. I went down to the kitchen. I got two very  
shape knives...  
  
By 12, mostly everybody was asleep. I wrote a note on a piece of paper...in blood.   
I somehow found Heero's room. I heard noises. I assumed he was having a nightmare.   
Though I know that I was very wrong, and that he was VERY awake indeed. It made sense.  
  
I put the note at the end of one of the knives, and stabbed it into his door as   
hard as I could, and walked towards the 5 story balcony.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I heard. It was Duo. I stopped and turned around.  
I saw Duo and Heero. They stared at me, and I took off. They followed.   
  
When I reached the balcony, I climbed up on the rail. There I stood waiting for my  
witnesses. Be strong...Blood was dripping from one of my wrist where I had recently   
cut to write the note in blood. I looked at the pointed edge of the knife in my hand.  
No matter what, I would die. I had put myself in a position that nobody could get me  
out, not even Heero. This was the only way. I finally understand that Heero, and I   
weren't meant to be...  
  
"Relena! What are you doing?!" Duo yelled as he reached the balcony with my-  
no...HIS love, Heero...  
  
"I'm...ending it all...ending it all..." I took the knife with both hands,   
and stabbed it right through my chest, pinning my heart. I felt myself falling off of  
the rail...  
  
I heard Duo's voice, and then so many others. Ones I knew...from my past. I felt   
myself hit hard on the cold concrete. Though it was a hot day...I felt cold. So very   
cold. Then I went numb....my vision was drifting...was slowly engulfed with black.   
The last image I saw was Duo's long braid hanging over the balcony, but it looked   
like a thin thread dangling...Everything went black.  
  
  
I'm dead. Yet, I feel so light, and I'm drifting...I'm floating toward a tunnel of   
light. What is it? It's so bright...I reached my hand out trying to grab whatever  
it was...and I did. I was free...  
  
  
I freed myself by my death...  
  
  
I no longer stood alone waiting for my love...  
  
  
The note:  
  
This one's for you Heero, and I'm sorry...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
~Owari~  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Author Note: Hope you enjoyed, and didn't hate it. This was my first serious fic...I  
am literally in love with humor. Well, R&R please. Tell me what you   
think. BTW, DUO ROX!!! Forgive my poor spelling, if any. 


End file.
